The Diary Of An Everyday Pop Star Volume II
by WouldWonderful
Summary: When Miley finds out one of Lilly's secrets, she tries to help. That makes a lot of people mad. How will Miley get her friends back? Please read and review!
1. Entry 1

April 21

Dear Diary,

Hello. My name is Miley Stewart. I have an alter ego, Hannah Montana. So I'm a famous pop star, but nobody knows it except my best friends Lilly and Jake, and my boyfriend Oliver, and my dad, brother, and my stepmother. Also, my bodyguard and makeup artists and those important people know.

Okay, so this is my second diary. I had one a few months ago, but I haven't written in one in forever. I've been so busy, because Hannah Montana recently got her own entertainment company, so it's been hectic. Also, I've been helping to plan my father's wedding. He just got married about 2 weeks ago.

The honeymoon ended yesterday, so I'm really glad that my dad is back. My brother Jackson and I have been staying with my bodyguard Roxy, and she is a little hard to handle, so it's nice to have my dad home.

It's a little weird to have another girl in the house, and by another girl I mean Carol Hunter Stewart, my new step mom. Carol's really nice and all, I just miss my mom sometimes. She died about 4 years ago, and it's tough for my family sometimes.

Anyway, Carol is an actress, and she's recently been cast in a movie for ABC Family, which is related to Disney, which is related to The Best of Both Worlds Entertainment, my company.

Well technically, it's my dad's company, because he is Hannah's manager. That's pretty cool most of the time. But he was supposed to help me record a new CD two months ago, and we haven't even started!

Like I said, we've all been really, really busy, but it really stinks to be this behind on my CD. Oh, well now let's talk about my boyfriend Oliver.

I actually used to date my friend Jake, and my best friend Lilly dates his brother Luke. Lilly used to date my brother Jackson, but now she really seems to like Luke. Anyway, all my friends are really supportive of me being Hannah Montana, even if they don't really show it sometimes.

Okay, so eighth grade is almost over! I'm so psyched about that! I'll get to meet lots of new people! I'll make some new friends, and maybe some new enemies.

I have one enemy now. Well, technically I have two, but only one of them lives near me, so I only have to deal with one of them. Her name is Ashley. The one that lives in Florida, her name is Amber. They are like seriously identical, which is why it's nice to only have to deal with one of them now.

So, since this is a diary, I should probably explain what I have done so far today. Well, I woke up, ate breakfast, called Lilly, called Oliver, and then I went shopping and out to lunch with Carol.

I really try to bond with Carol, but I'm not going to lie and say that it's not weird to act all buddy-buddy with her. I just want my dad to be happy, though.

Oh, well I'm going to go start my new CD now. I have to record a song that's called A NEW START.

A NEW START

If things don't go right

You don't have to fight

Just make peace

It's nice to see

That even if life gets you down

You don't always have to frown

Just deal with the ups and downs of life

And you'll be fine

If you're having a tough week

And you're a little out of character

Don't worry, because it's never too late

For a new start

It's just not too late to start over

A new start

To change your heart

Feel okay

Feel in your mind

Find what you find

Feel in your heart

It's a new start

Make new friends

Say goodbye to enemies

You just want peace

Life will be good

If you let it be

Just wipe away the bad

Make room for the good

Can you do that?

Try to do that

Everything will be okay

Just as long as you know hoe

Know how to deal

It's just not too late to start over

A new start

To change your heart

Feel okay

Feel in your mind

Find what you find

Feel in your heart

It's a new start

Do what you have always wanted to

Do what you do

Do what makes you true

I want to be near you

Everyone will want to

If you spread a little joy

Smile a bit more

Open all the doors

Let in warmth

Let in love

Let in peace

A peaceful dove

Do what you want

If it makes you happy

Come on, with me

It's just not too late to start over

A new start

To change your heart

Feel okay

Feel in your mind

Find what you find

Feel in your heart

It's a new start

This is a little mushy

I feel a little

Like a goody-goody

But that's okay

No one will make fun of me

Because I try to do what I want

I reach for the stars

Be all I can be

Do what I feel

Come with me

Make some friends

That you will keep

Jump as high as you can

Leap, leap

It's just not too late to start over

A new start

To change your heart

Feel okay

Feel in your mind

Find what you find

Feel in your heart

It's a new start


	2. Entry 2

April 22

Dear Diary,

Well I have fantastic news! Hannah Montana is starting her own clothing line! I haven't designed anything for it yet except a cute track suit, you know, a comfy outfit?

It is velour and it has ribbon ties and silver outlines. It has a big HM (for Hannah Montana) outline on the back and it comes in salmon, purple, light blue, dark blue, peach, cream, red, and of course HOT PINK!

Anyway, today my friend Lilly came over and I showed her the designs. She really loved them, and she says she has sort of an idea for a dress for the line.

Tomorrow is Monday, which is really no fun…but school is not too bad since we're eighth grade, so we get to go on a lot of field trips. Like last week we went to see a musical and the week before we went to an amusement park and a candy store.

The last week of school the boys are going to a baseball stadium to get the entire teams' autographs, which they think is way cool, and the girls are going to a Hannah Montana concert, which they think is WAY cool.

I admit, if I wasn't Hannah Montana, I would be really excited to go to a concert. But I guess I'll just have to pretend I'm sick that day so I can do the concert.

Dad told me that my cousin Stephanie is coming to stay here for about a month and Jackson will be going to her house. That works out because Stephanie and I are the same age, and so are Jackson and Stephanie's brother Anthony.

So, neither one of them will be too homesick since they'll have someone to hang out with. I haven't seen Stephanie since we left Tennessee, so it will be good for her to visit for a while. She gets here tomorrow morning around 5:00AM, so she'll be coming to school with me.

I hope she gets along with Oliver, Lilly, and Jake. Oh, my gosh! I forgot to mention yesterday that Jake's girlfriend is Ashley! Remember, my enemy? Can you believe that he would date my enemy?

Oh well, maybe she's not that bad…oh wait! She _is_ that bad! Anyway, I have to go clean up the guest room for Stephanie, since I do not think she wants to sleep in Jackson's smelly room- EW!

I'll write all about Stephanie's first day at school in Malibu tomorrow, I promise!


	3. Entry 3

April 23

Dear Diary,

I woke up this morning at 6:00AM. Stephanie was getting ready in the bathroom.

Me: Hi Stephanie!

Stephanie: Hi Miley!

(we hugged)

Me: So, did my dad tell you that you'll be going to school with me?

Stephanie: No, I just got here a few minutes ago. I haven't talked to your dad yet. I haven't talked to Jackson either, when is he leaving to go to Tennessee?

Me: Um, he should be leaving any minute now. I'll go say goodbye to him.

Stephanie: Okay, I'll come.

So we both went downstairs and said goodbye to Jackson. Carol was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee. Stephanie pulled me over and whispered to me.

Stephanie: Who is that woman?

Me: (laughing) That's my step-mom, Carol.

Stephanie: Oh, I feel stupid now!

Stephanie introduced herself to Carol and then Carol went off to film her movie. Dad came inside from helping Jackson pack up his car.

Dad: Jackson is officially gone. So, do you girls want some breakfast?

Stephanie: Yes please! I'm starving!

Me: Well we better hurry up and eat! We have to leave for school in 15 minutes!

Stephanie: Oh my! Your school sure does start early out west.

Me: It starts at 7:45.

Stephanie: Well then we have plenty of time, silly. It's only 6:30!

Me: Your watch must be wrong, it's 7:15.

Stephanie: Oh, silly me!

We finished eating and then headed of to school. At school, I found Lilly, Oliver, and Jake, who brought Ashley along to meet my cousin.

Me: You guys this is my cousin from Tennessee, Stephanie.

Ashley: Oh, so she's a hillbilly too?

Me: Neither one of us is a hillbilly!

Jake: Yeah, Ash, cool it, k?

Ashley: Fine.

Lilly: It's nice to meet you Stephanie.

Stephanie: You guys can call me Steph…or Stephanie if you want, just not hillbilly.

Ashley: Yeah, sorry about that.

I couldn't believe my ears! Ashley was actually apologizing! Maybe Jake is doing some good dating her.

So anyway, Stephanie had a good day at school, at least that's what she said. She seemed to get along with everyone, and I think me and her will become good friends.


	4. Entry 4

April 24

Dear Diary,

Stephanie says she is really enjoying everything here in Malibu, but she is sort of homesick. Well, she's only staying for a month, so I don't think it will be too bad.

Anyway, I wrote a new song for my new CD. Here's the song:

SHE MAKES ME SICK

How could you like her?

I'm so much better

She is so rude

She is so mean

She is so cruel

She's everything

Other than me

I'm so much nicer

How could you like her?

She makes me sick

I don't even

Want to think

About her

With you

Ooh, ooh

How could you like her??

I just don't get it

Because

She makes me sick

You said

That you

Still wanted

To be friends

After we broke up

But I can't

Be your friend

If you're with her

Because

She is my

Worst enemy

Oh

I can't believe

You're with her now

She makes me sick

I don't even

Want to think

About her

With you

Ooh, ooh

How could you like her??

I just don't get it

Because

She makes me sick

She has no good qualities

She doesn't deserve you

No, she doesn't deserve you

Or anything else

Come on now

She's rude to people

Why aren't you rude to her?

She only likes you for your looks

Can't you see right through her?

Everybody else can

It's pathetic

That you think she really likes you

She doesn't

She just wants to make everyone jealous

She makes me sick

I don't even

Want to think

About her

With you

Ooh, ooh

How could you like her??

I just don't get it

Because

She makes me sick

She makes me sick

I don't even

Want to think

About her

With you

Ooh, ooh

How could you like her??

I just don't get it

Because

She makes me sick


	5. Entry 5

April 25

Dear Diary,

Today I went on a date with Oliver, even though it was Wednesday. We had a half day at school, so we just walked home together and went to the movies. It was fun though. I really like Oliver.

So I've been working a lot more on the Hannah Montana fashion line. I have a few outfits designed, and I've had some help from all my friends, especially Stephanie.

But you know what's weird? Stephanie has been hanging out with Ashley a lot lately. I hope she doesn't start acting like Ashley…


	6. Entry 6

April 26

Dear Diary,

Today Stephanie and I walked to school, and when we got there I asked Stephanie if she needed me to go to her locker with her, and she said no, that she was meeting Ashley in the cafeteria!

OMG! Stephanie is really starting to hang out with Ashley! And she's even starting to dress like her too! Stephanie also joined the Drama Club!

Hmm, maybe she's just trying to get closer to Jake; after all, he's always with Ashley…nah, that's not it. Jake is not Stephanie's type.


	7. Entry 7

April 27

Dear Diary,

Today is Friday, and Carol, Stephanie, Lilly and I are all going to New York City this weekend. Hannah has a fashion show tomorrow night, and we figured we might as well spend the weekend in the Big Apple, so we can all go shopping!

You'll never believe this though: Stephanie asked if she could bring Ashley along! Thank goodness we only have 4 plane tickets, or I think Carol would have said yes! Oh boy, that would have been a disaster! I don't see how Stephanie can get along with Ashley!


	8. Entry 8

April 28

Dear Diary,

I have to leave for the fashion show in a few minutes, but I figured I would write in here first. So lets see, today all of us girls went shopping for HOURS! It was awesome!

I got a call from my dad saying that he scheduled a surprise concert for Hannah tomorrow night! How awesome! I get to perform in Madison Square Garden!

Lilly was in a bad mood for part of the day because she had a fight with Luke, but once we started shopping she felt all better. I'm not sure if that was worth mentioning, but I've got some time to kill, so…

Oh, I got an e-mail from Jackson today. Here it is:

Miles,

I'm having a great time in Tennessee. NOT! It's horrible here! It's smelly and gross and all these relatives are way too talkative and nosy. How am I supposed to survive here for three more weeks? Answer: I'm not! I think I'll have to come home early! We'll have to send Stephanie back here too. Is that alright with you?

Your homesick brother, Jackson

Yeah, so there's the e-mail. I'm not really taking it seriously though. I mean, how can Jackson complain about smelliness and grossness when he is all those things? Besides, even though I'm sort of mad at Stephanie for hanging out with Ashley, that does not mean that I want to send her home early.


	9. Entry 9

April 29

Dear Diary,

Hannah's fashion show went really well last night, and I got to keep a few of the dresses and shoes, which is really cool!

Also, the concert tonight was so cool! Everyone loves free concerts! I even sang a few new songs! Anyway, bad news: Dad called and he says Jackson keeps complaining to him so he's going to have to come home early. That means that Stephanie has to go back early, which stinks. She's leaving the day after tomorrow. Sad face.


	10. Entry 10

April 30

Dear Diary,

Stephanie is really sad, because she is leaving tomorrow and today was her last day as a student at Seaview Middle School.

I only have like a week left of school this year though, so soon I'll be in high school! Yay!


	11. Entry 11

May 1

Dear Diary,

Stephanie is gone and Jackson is back. Boo. But Ashley came up to me in school today and was like "Too bad Stephanie is gone. Oh well, you and I can still hang out."

Can you **believe **that?! I sure can't! Ashley like wants to be my friend now! Ah!


	12. Entry 12

May 2

Dear Diary,

OMG! Lilly is mad at me now and we're not friends anymore because she thinks that I want to spend all my time with my "new best friend" Ashley which is so untrue, because it's not my fault Ashley keeps following me around!

Maybe that was Ashley's plan all along, to make me and Lilly not friends anymore by pretending to be my new best friend! Ooh, she's good!


	13. Entry 13

May 3

Dear Diary,

So I confronted Ashley today about the whole "she doesn't want me and Lilly to be friends anymore so she started following me around, being all annoying" thing. Here's what I remember about our conversation.

Me: Ashley, I have to talk to you.

Ashley: Oh, good, because I want to ask you something.

Me: You first.

Ashley: So, I'm having a pool party this weekend; do you want to come?

Me: No.

Ashley: But-

Me: Listen Ashley, you need to stop following me everywhere!

Ashley: What are you talking about? We're friends!

Me: I can see right through your act Ashley!

Ashley: What act?

Me: You don't want me and Lilly to be friends anymore.

Ashley: I don't mind you being friends with Lilly, Miley.

Me: Yes you do! You want her to be mad that I'm spending all my time with you.

Ashley: No Miley, look I just want to be your friend, okay?

Me: But Lilly doesn't want me to be friends with you.

Ashley: Well, she's just feeling left out, but I guess we could hang out with her too.

Me: Why do you sound so disappointed?

Ashley: Well, I kind of just want to be your friend Miley, not hers.

Me: Well if you want to be my friend, you'll have to be hers too.

Ashley: Ok, then you're both invited to my pool party.

Me: Cool!

Then I straightened it out with Lilly and I guess it's good that we're friends with Ashley now, because now I can spend more time with Jake.


	14. Entry 14

May 4

Dear Diary,

Today nothing really eventful happened. I recorded a song called Never Ending.

NEVER ENDING

This love

Is never ending

This trust

Is never ending

This happiness

Is never ending

Because

I will

Never

Let it end

Neither will you

You make me happy

That's so true

Cuz you and me

Are never ending

Trust is

Something

You must earn

Can you do that?

You have to learn

Just to control

Everything

You need

Everything

You like

About me

This love

Is never ending

This trust

Is never ending

This happiness

Is never ending

Because

I will

Never

Let it end

Neither will you

You make me happy

That's so true

Cuz you and me

Are never ending

Give me what I need

Baby

Cuz that will

Make us both happy

Come here

Now

I'll prove it

To you

Now

How much

I love you

This love

Is never ending

This trust

Is never ending

This happiness

Is never ending

Because

I will

Never

Let it end

Neither will you

You make me happy

That's so true

Cuz you and me

Are never ending

This love

Is never ending

This trust

Is never ending

This happiness

Is never ending

Because

I will

Never

Let it end

Neither will you

You make me happy

That's so true

Cuz you and me

Are never ending


	15. Entry 15

May 5

Dear Diary,

I'm so bored. My life is so boring.


	16. Entry 16

May 6

Dear Diary,

I had a Hannah concert today. The day after tomorrow is my last day of middle school. Yay.


	17. Entry 17

May 7

Dear Diary,

Hannah signed a deal to do a duet with Jesse McCartney. People are still in the process of writing the song.


	18. Entry 18

May 8

Dear Diary,

Today was my last day of school this year! I'm so psyched! Hannah's going on tour soon! Woo!


	19. Entry 19

May 9

Dear Diary,

So, Hannah leaves for her tour soon, but Carol doesn't want to come, so Dad's mad at her and she's staying at home with Jackson. Lilly, Luke, and Oliver are coming on tour with me and of course my dad.

Also, Jesse McCartney will be in a few of Hannah's concerts, and at the last concert of the tour we're going to sing the duet before it's actually released to the public. The song is called Diamond Eyes. It's almost done being written.


	20. Entry 20

May 10

Dear Diary,

Here is the song.

DIAMOND EYES

You are the guy

That I want to spend

All of my time with

I love absolutely

Everything about you

I have no complaints

The only thing that you

Could possibly do for me

Is stay exactly the same

You've got diamond eyes

Baby

You drive me crazy

Your best quality

Is the honesty

That lies

Behind those diamond eyes

Come a little bit closer

I just want to whisper

In your ear

I want to share

My secrets

With you

There's nothing I want to hide

I'm not embarrassed to admit

How much you mean to me

You've got diamond eyes

Baby

You drive me crazy

Your best quality

Is the honesty

That lies

Behind those diamond eyes

Did you ever think?

That there's a policy

Better than honesty

If you thought that

You'd be wrong

I would be

Running along

In a field of lies

The way that you surprise

Me is how I stand

I can do this

I know I can

You've got diamond eyes

Baby

You drive me crazy

Your best quality

Is the honesty

That lies

Behind those diamond eyes

I couldn't possibly

Turn you down

You're an offer

That I can't refuse

When you look at me

I see

That you love me

As much as much as I love you

There's nothing you could do

That would make me unlove you

You've got diamond eyes

Baby

You drive me crazy

Your best quality

Is the honesty

That lies

Behind those diamond eyes


	21. Entry 21

May 11

Dear Diary,

Hannah leaves for tour soon. But today I recorded Diamond Eyes with Jesse. He's so nice! Anyway, today Jackson told me he still likes Lilly as more than a friend, but I told Lilly and she talked to him and said she doesn't want to be more than friends. I don't blame her; Luke is so sweet and cute! But not as much as Oliver!


	22. Entry 22

May 12

Dear Diary,

Today Luke came to talk to me, and he says he's worried that Lilly might still like Jackson, but I told him he has nothing to worry about. Lilly would be crazy to like Jackson back!


	23. Entry 23

May 13

Dear Diary,

I leave for tour tomorrow. I'm so glad Jackson isn't coming. It sucks that Carol isn't coming though. Jackson is glad Carol is staying home with him though, because if she wasn't, Roxy would have to! Ha!


	24. Entry 24

May 14

Dear Diary,

Right now we are on a flight to New York, where the tour begins. Lilly is writing in her diary too. That's weird, I didn't even know she had one…


	25. Entry 25

May 15

Dear Diary,

OMG! I have a concert tonight, but anyway, I'm REALLY curious about what Lilly is writing in her diary! Ugh, it's really bothering me.


	26. Entry 26

May 16

Dear Diary,

Okay, so WOW! Today I read some of Lilly's diary, which I know was wrong, but I couldn't resist. Anyway, here's what some of it said:

_May 15 Dear Diary,_

_I really like Jackson, and he likes me back, but I don't want to hurt Luke's feelings or anything, so what am I supposed to do? Hopefully Luke will be super understanding; after all, he and Jackson are friends…_

I can't let Lilly break up with Luke, he's perfect for her! I need to talk to her about this!


	27. Entry 27

May 17

Dear Diary,

I confronted Lilly about what I think about her and Luke, and she went all ballistic on me! She's really angry that I read her diary, and she says her personal life is none of my business! Now we're fighting! Crap!


	28. Entry 28

May 18

Dear Diary,

Lilly's still mad at me, and I told Luke and he says he appreciates what I said about him but he thinks I shouldn't have read Lilly's diary, which I understand. Now I guess I just have to talk to Jackson and tell him to keep out of Lilly's business. I guess I'll call Jackson later.


	29. Entry 29

May 19

Dear Diary,

I called Jackson. He says that's rude of me to butt my head into everyone else's business. I guess a lot of people are mad at me now. I'm sad.


	30. Entry 30

May 20

Dear Diary,

I talked to everyone and apologized, and no one is mad at me anymore! Hurray!


End file.
